Automated Aeons
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: A fayth breaks free from it's bonds between Spira and the dream of Zanarkand. Includes both his current actions, and his dream R&R please! Discontinued
1. The forgotten Fayth

A/N: I got a weird idea, and so decided to put it to work.  Hopefully, I'll be able to stick to the original storyline the best I can, and keep the original characters, IN CHARACTER!.  ^^  Wish me luck people, this is the first proper Final Fantasy fic I've written so it might not be totally brilliant ^^;

**************************

Psycho Girl: Time for something new that's been bubbling in muse's head ^^

Muse: Why my head?

Psycho girl: Because you're my muse.  You come up with everything

Muse: One of these days I'm going to kill you

Psycho Girl:  ^^ Good luck! And now for,  DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!

I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters.  However, I DO own Keyain/Automaton and the Thrice Triads.  To find out what Keyain/Automaton looks like go here:

Muse: Yes, we all wanted to know that --;

Psycho Girl: Didn't you just? XD

Muse: Never mind…

Psycho Girl:  Oh, and there's spoilers too!

Muse: Just get on with the story!

Psycho Girl: Fine, fine

*************************

Automated Aeons 

Chapter One:

The Forgotten Fayth 

In the past, Summoners used to come to me, asking for aid in defeating Sin.  I'd grant them the aeon, and then they would go and ask the next Fayth for the aeon.  But soon, my temple, the place I was given immortal rest within, was destroyed by a huge attack.  I never knew what actually happened, since I was lost within the Dream at that time.  All I knew was, no more Summoners came to me.  I became a forgotten Fayth.  The statue I was imprisoned within remained untouched.  Even the priests that used to live within my temple walls had vanished.  Even with my tiring Dream, I felt alone.  Zanarkand was filled with Dreams, but within them all, I was lost.

------------------------------------------

I stood at the entrance of the Dome, awaiting my other team mates to come and join me as we lost, again, to the Zanarkand Abes and their star player, Tidus.  Once again, we'd get creamed and settle for second place.  We never seemed to win first.  When Jecht had played for them, they were unstoppable, and now, with his son on the team, they were invincible.  The Zanarkand Abes had gained the name 'Undefeatable'.  No team could ever win against them, not even the Luca Goers.  We could beat them, but never the Abes.  We Triads always had to settle for second best.

Running up to me came two of the other players.  Tealae wore a huge grin on her face, while Zrand wore his ever stoic, emotionless face.  The two were an unstoppable pair when they combined together.  The twins seemed to know what the other was thinking, and acted almost on impulse.  But even with them on our team, the Zanarkand Abes managed to blast us into oblivion.  Greeting them with a slight wave of my hand, Tealae waved back madly, then ran up and threw herself onto me.

I felt her arms cling tightly around me, and I could only returned the embrace.  She was a strong and powerful Blitzer, and we all knew it.  She held onto the ball so tightly, it would take the strongest of men to make her let it go.  Not only that, but when she wanted the ball, she got it.  Her tactics were a little unorthodox at times, and Zrand was often ashamed to call her his twin, but she was the strength, he was the brains.  

Looking into the green swirls of the powerful girl, I smiled back and attempted to free myself from her grasp.  Failing, and miserably, she clung even tighter.  I could feel the bones in my body snapping under the pressure.

"Oh come on Key, at least give me a better hug than that!" she said, still grinning "Or you could kiss me and I'll let go"

"If I hug you tighter, you'll squeeze me to death.  If I kiss you, I might as well end my life here because you'll crush my bones" I replied, smirking at her.

"No fun" she said, and dropped her hold around me.  I gasped for that well needed air.

"Where's the rest?" Zrand asked.  I shrugged my reply.  "Same as always"

"I heard Luce, Kraze and Rae went to see this fiend that was found up on the ridge," Tealae said with her ever present grin. "You know what those three are like when fiends are concerned.  Especially Luce"

I nodded, still trying to fill my crushed lungs with air.  Even being a Blitzer, it was difficult to breath after one of Tealae's bone crushing hugs.  Slowly, I managed to breath normally again, and ran a hand through blue and locks.  The gentle wisps fell infront of my eyes, and a flick of my head quickly removed them from my vision.  Sighing, I looked back at the Zanarkand Blitzball dome.

I saw both forms.  Being a Fayth, I knew what it looked like in Spira, outside of my dream, with Yunalesca granting suicide to the Summoners and a faithful guardian.  I also saw the huge dome, filled to it's capacity, ready to watch the game, or should I say, ready to watch the Zanarkand Abes star player Tidus defeat the Thrice Triads?  The huge machina building was captivating, no matter which way you saw it, even more so magnificent in the Dream.

Turning, I gazed over the machina filled city of Zanarkand.  Every now and again, I caught glimpse of the ruined city, how it looked at Sin had devastated it.  Inside, I knew this world we lived in was all but a dream.  For Tealae and Zrand, this was reality.  This was all we had left now, a Dream to dream for all eternity.  I wanted to wake up.

------------------------------------------

I longed to release my aeon once again, and protect the Summoner who called me, but that would never come.  My temple lay in ruins beneath the sands of the vast waste land.  Thrice was a barren land now, not even fiends could survive here.  So far from the coast of Bevelle, my home was forgotten, the temple I resided within abandoned.  Not even Yu Yevon, the one that had imprisoned me here, bothered about me anymore.  I longed to awaken from the Dream, take breath again.  

Or at least to fight Sin like I was supposed to.

------------------------------------------

"Keyain!!!" screamed a girl, running towards me like she had always done, but this time however, she wasn't run _to_ me, she was running _from_ something.  "Keyain help me!!!  Please!"

I couldn't help her, not in the way I wanted to.  Yu Yevon had me in his grasp.  The powerful Summoner held my like a child's toy, and he hadn't placed a single finger upon me.  I felt myself changing, becoming something more than human.  I heard the screams of the people around me, and the wails of the numerous fiends.  Zanarkand fell around me, and all I could do was stare at this powerful form before me, and change into the creation he wanted me to become.

I wanted to help Tealae and Zrand fight the fiend that was destroying them.  Unsent's with hate problems ravaged Zanarkand while the monks from Bevelle destroyed the world I knew with their dominant machina.  Their weapons unmatched ours, but Yu Yevon was turning me into the weapon that would destroy everything, and bring forth the chaos.

"Become the Final Aeon" I heard Yu Yevon say, and I obeyed.

I felt a strange force overcome me, and I changed into a great form, the one that would create the Spiral.

I lost all control of my senses, I even stopped hearing Tealae's cries.  I became the Final Aeon, to be summoned against the machina, and destroy everything.

I was Sin.

------------------------------------------

Laying in my stone imprisonment, I felt the urge to see the world as it was now, with Sin attacking Spira like I had once attacked Zanarkand.  I needed to be free of my bonds, but what could I do?  Only a Summoner could free me, and right now, I was lacking in a Summoner's presence.

"Hush Key, it'll be all over soon" 

_"You promise?"_

_"On my life"_

_"But Teal, I'm trapped.  I killed you.  I killed everyone.  The Liar lived within me"_

_"Don't worry Keyain.  A Summoner will find themselves washed up on the shores of Thrice and find you"_

_"You mean I'll be summoned again?"_

_"Refuse"_

_"What!?  I cannot refuse, I'm a Fayth now Tealae, I have to grant the aeon"_

_"No you don't Keyain.  Let the Summoner call you, and succumb to your own song.  As Sin you were once free of your stone bonds.  Find the strength within yourself to break those bonds that hold you now"_

_"Become a live Fayth?  Teal, that's impossible."_

**_Tealae laughed.  Her laugh was soft, smooth and comforting._**

_"You're a forgotten Fayth, Keyain, no one will notice.  Even the Guado, and they are attune to the call of the dead.  Technically, your not dead"_

_"I'm not alive either"_

_"Let the Summoner come, Key.  Let them think they are being granted the aeon, then end their prayer.  You'll free yourself"_

_"But why?  Why am I being granted this ability?"_

_"Let's just say that it's the last wishes of a dead lover"_

Hearing her voice again stilled me, and kept me from returning from the dream.  I will wait for the Summoner.

**********************

Psycho Girl: The End!

Muse: You've hardly begun!

Psycho Girl: So?

Muse: I'm sure the readers will want to know more

Psycho Girl: No they won't

Muse: You think so lowly of yourself

Psycho Girl: No I don't ^^;  I'm great, brilliant and successful.  It's you I think lowly of.

Muse: I feel so loved --;

Psycho Girl: Who's in love with you?

Muse: Never mind.  Let's just see what the readers think ok?

Psycho Girl: Nice reviews make me happy and get cookies ^^

Muse: At least your not giving away chickens anymore

Psycho Girl: Very, very, very, very nice reviews get headless rubber chickens!!!!!! –holds one out for the world to see-

Muse: I had to say it didn't I?

***********************


	2. The summoning of Automaton

*************************

Psycho Girl: Chapter twooooooooooo!!!

Muse: -monotone- Whoopee! --;

Psycho Girl: Await a fun-filled next chapter!

Muse: He's getting off the island that you made up, how fun is that?

Psycho Girl: Wait and see ^^  And now…

Muse: -covers ears- ;

Psycho Girl: DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!

I don't own anything of relation to Final Fantasy X, it all belong to Square.  However, Keyain/Automaton, the island of Thrice, the Thrice Triads and anything else you've never heard of before in the game are all mine!

Muse: You always have to tell them don't you?

Psycho Girl: I don't wanna get in trouble ^^

Muse: Someone make me happy and kill her please

**************************

Automated Aeons 

Chapter two:

_The Summoning of Automaton_

It was three days before the Summoner came.  His three guardians didn't seem much, and they mustn't of been very good because they all managed to get washed up on my forgotten island.  One knew my home as the island of Thrice, but he said it was supposed to be destroyed.  I heard them talking outside my Chamber, discussing about whether or not they should see if the Fayth was still inside.  Of course I'm still inside!  I can hear them bickering!

He was only a young Summoner, about 17 I'd say.  Very little experience in the way of Summoning, having only Valefore and Ifrit.  I wondered if his prayers would even reach me, I was such a much stronger aeon than what he was used to.  But, I did hear his prayers, and remembered Tealae's words.  I had to refuse granting the aeon, and destroy the Summoner so that I could be free again.  I wanted to just grant the aeon and aid this young Summoner, but my need to be free outweighed his need to defeat Sin.

He had doubts if he would even succeed in reaching Zanarkand, and I knew it was my chance to strike.

Poised and ready to enter and grant the aeon, I saw the young Summoner pray with all his might that I may grant him the aeon.

"Great Fayth, I come to you so that I may be given the aeon you hold, and become a much stronger Summoner, so that I may defeat Sin and bring the Calm to Spira.  I must defeat Sin, and with your help, I hope to achieve this"

He wanted to defeat Sin.  Defeat the creature I used to be.  Defeat, and destroy the aeon that had brought upon the Spiral.  I wanted to tell him that he should just defeat me, but I knew, that defeating me wouldn't stop Sin.  I was the original Sin.  The creature the Summoner wanted to destroy was Sin anew.

Rising from my statue prison, I looked down upon the Summoner.

"You seek my power?" I asked

"Yes" he replied.  I could hear a slight quiver within his voice.

"You seek my strength?"

"Yes"

"You seek my aeon?"

"Yes"

"You seek me?"

"Yes" he whispered, I only just hear him.

"Again!  Do you seek me?"

"Yes!" he shouted.  His eyes glared up at me, burning with fire, and a hatred for Sin.

"State your name Summoner"

"I am Summoner Iran from the city of Luca"

"On this day, Iran, may it be known, I refuse you the aeon"

His eyes flew open so wide, I could see into his soul.  His soul cried for the aeon.

_"Take it!"_ scream Tealae from somewhere in my mind.  _"Take the soul now and free yourself from the bonds!"_

"No!  You cannot refuse me!  I am a Summoner, I must have the aeon!"

Ignoring him, I braced myself for what I was to do.  Join with him, then kill him.  Preparing to enter the Summoner's body, I saw one of his guardians appear behind his Summoner.  A large sword was held in his hand, and was ready to come crashing down upon my statue.

"Be ready for the original Sin!" I shouted, my voice overpowering my song.  

In one swift movement, I became the boy, and the sword crashed down upon my statue.  Both the Summoner and myself screamed in pain as we became one, but his screams became louder as I killed him from the inside.  I had to return, it was her wish.  A bright light filled my Chamber, coming from the body of the young Summoner.  Glowing brighter and brighter, the guardian sought to hide himself behind the large sword he carried.

------------------------------------------

"We won!" screamed Luce, waving his arms madly in the air.  He seemed ecstatic, and even more hyper than Tealae.  The Blitzer shouted and hollered as loud as his strong lungs could.  "We beat the Zanarkand Abes!"

"Only because their star player was too high and mighty, making him forget about the game completely" came Zrand's ever monotone voice.

"But we still won!" Luce shouted again

"Hush Luce" came Kraze's deep voice.  "We all know we won.  We have Key to thank really"

I blushed, and ran my fingers through my wet hair.  "I'm just the captain.  We all won"

"Awww, is Keyain all shy" said Tealae as she threw her arms around me in a immensely powerful embrace.  It nearly squeezed out all the air I had in my lungs.  "He won't admit it was his tactics that won us the tournament"

"One of these days your going to kill him" Rae said, laughing.

"Nah, doubt it.  I'll be with him until the end, right Key?"

I grunted in reply.  The lack of oxygen made it hard to reply to her anyway.

"Let the boy go Teal"

"Yah, ok Kraze…" Tealae muttered, pouting as she loosened her hold around me. "But we need to celebrate somehow"

"By nearly killing him?" Rae said, nearly falling over in fits of laughter.  He had hunched over, clutching his stomach as he struggled to breath since he was continuously laughing.

"Nevermind…" she said, then looked up at me with a smile, a smile only I knew the true meaning behind.

Our lips locked, and she slid her hand behind my head.  I pulled her closer as my eyelids fell over my green eyes.  We were locked together for almost an eternity until Zrand pulled us both back to _reality_ with a slight cough.  Tealae grinned as she licked the lips mine had just been pressed against.

I still long for her lips now.

------------------------------------------

The light died, leaving two bodies within my Chamber.  Groaning, I pushed down upon the floor with my hands.  **My** hands!  Looking at them, I saw the hands that had caught nearly a thousand or more blitzballs.  These weren't the young Summoner's hands, they were **mine**!  Chuckling to myself, I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around the Chamber I had resided within for so long.  The guardian's sword was thrust into my now empty statue.  Looking at my reflection in the glistening metal, I gasped.  Reaching up a hand to touch my face, I felt like myself, but my reflection proved other wise.

I still had the long blue hair at the front of my head, with the long blue bang hanging down the left hand side, with the right was dyed brown with a blue streak along the center.  Behind that fell my long black hair, reaching just past my waist.  I was sitting upon the floor, so the locks cascaded along the stone floor.  My eyes were the same, the ever deep green pools, the scar over my left eye, given to me during a fight after a Blitzball game.  I wore the black shirt I had worn when Yu Yevon turned me into the original Sin, and the black pants.  My heavy boots were still equipped with the silver spikes.  I was myself, but I wasn't.  I was also my aeon.  My left wing was spread behind my back, blue, with deep purple membrane that would grant the aeon flight, but I only had one wing!  Looking at where the sword had been thrust into the statue showed why.

The statue's right wing had been smashed.

Curled at my side was a long tail, the tip in a flame like shape, orange and purple in colour.  Moving my gaze from my reflection to the long appendage that lay beside me, I lifted it and slashed the air.  It was my own tail.  I could move it.  Looking back at my reflection, I noticed my ears.  Long and pointed, yet I still wore my earrings.  The various chains hanging from my right ear.  Aeon and Fayth combined into one.  Heh, what a sight.

I was a surprise to the guardian too.  As he looked up, hoping to see his Summoner, he stared at me with wide eyes.  In the place of his Summoner was a 'thing' he had never seen before in his life.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked, stuttering his words

How do I answer?  I couldn't say Iran, because I wasn't.  I couldn't use my own name either, because as far as this guardian knew, Keyain was dead.  Thinking, I remembered the name of the forgotten aeon.  I had been forgotten for so long, I doubted anyone would still remember me.  If my temple was forgotten, then so was my aeon.  My aeon was a strange humanoid-like dragon, but with subtle differences.  Because I was once Sin, I was a puppet, so that was how my aeon seemed.  A dragon puppet with strings.

"Automaton" I replied, using the name of my forgotten aeon.

"Wh-where's I-Iran?"

"You could say that in a way, he's dead"

"Dead!?"  The guardian looked upset, and very agitated.  Well, he had just lost his Summoner to an unknown force.

"In a way.  I think something went wrong when he was being granted the-"

"The Fayth refused him" he said, stopping me in mid-sentence. 

"Maybe that's what went wrong then.  He demanded the aeon, even though the Fayth had refused.  I guess I'm the product of the mix up"

The guardian nodded.  "I suppose"

"I'm sorry for the loss of your Summoner" I said, rising to my feet.  The guardian followed suit, pulling his sword from my old prison.  I took one last glance at it, then back at the guardian "He would of died anyway"

"Are _you_ the Final Aeon then?"

I was, but not anymore.

"No.  I'm just the end product of a mix up.  I think they Fayth is empty now"

The guardian looked down at my statue and nodded "Yeah, I suppose"  He looked up at me, still holding onto his sword "But what now?"

"We get off Thrice and head for civilisation"

"Where though?"

That I didn't really know.  I had physical form now, but what would I do with it?  I thought about it briefly, then decided I would go to Bevelle and see if anything had changed while I had been sleeping.  Infact, I wanted to see the whole of Spira.  I had been sleeping for so long, I wanted to see what was new in the world.

"I might head for Bevelle.  It would be wise you go there too, maybe you can find another summoner to protect"

"I'll have to tell the others"

I nodded and we left the Chamber of the Forgotten Fayth. 

**************************

Psycho Girl:  Next chapter done!! –huggles Automaton-

Automaton: ; You cling tighter than Tealae

Muse: How come you get all the hugs?

Automaton: I wish I could trade with you

Psycho Girl: Reviews please!!! Headless rubber chickens for the nicest ones!!!!


End file.
